


Wild & Blue

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [18]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Acrobatics, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Clowns, Implied/Referenced Animal Mistreatment, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘You were so beautiful tonight,’ Chris murmurs, only to feel Ricky stiffen in his arms. ‘Babe?’ He says, letting him go. Ricky turns from him, stumbling toward the sink, hand over his mouth.‘Rick, what is it?’ Chris asks, alarmed. He can see his shaking shoulders as he bends over the sink. Ricky doesn’t speak to him as he washes the black paint off his neck. Chris stares at his back and at last Ricky turns, and Chris can see the bruises vivid even through the vestigial smudges of paint.Chris and Ricky joined the Circus to survive, but now they've found each other and are determined to get out whatever it takes.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Wild & Blue

Chris waits in the shadows watching as Ricky swings back and forth, passing from hand to hand, flying weightless over the centre of the ring. He’s so beautiful; the twist of his body is powerful and sensuous, his hands are gripping strong and his feet are curved in a perfect sickle. 

Chris, folds his arms as his pulse flickers. He hates this part. Ricky swan dives and, collectively, the crowd gasps as he falls down. And down. Then the rope catches and he’s soaring over the shocked faces below him. 

Chris feels his heart rise with him, relieved. He turns, slipping back behind the striped curtain, scrubbing a hand over his face. Ricky’s set is almost over and the clowns are already lined up and leering at Chris. Chris keeps walking, not in the mood to be fucked with tonight. 

He pushes aside the outer curtain, wanting to breathe in the cool night air. The backstage is chaotic as always but Chris is happy to be ignored. For once. He knows it’s a job but it’s wearing to be called a _freak_ day after day. 

The acrobats are streaming out of the tent now, the harlequin diamonds on their costumes glittering, and Chris scans them looking for Ricky. He wonders if he’d gone straight to change but then a hand fits into the crook of his elbow and Ricky’s smiling at him, arms looping around his neck. 

‘Hey baby,’ he says, smiling tiredly. 

‘Hey,’ Chris smiles, bending to kiss him. There’s a fine film of sweat on his skin and Chris can smell the grease paint as he hugs him closer. ‘You wanna get out of here?’ Chris asks and Ricky’s smile curves wider. 

‘Sure thing,’ he says, closing his fingers around Chris’ wrist to pull him through the mess of people backstage towards their trailer. 

Chris fumbles his keys open the door with his arm around Ricky’s waist. Ricky taps lightly up the steps, tugging Chris after him. Chris laughs at his enthusiasm, pushing the door closed at his back. Ricky puts his arms around his neck, pulling Chris down to kiss him again. 

‘You were so beautiful tonight,’ Chris murmurs, only to feel Ricky stiffen in his arms. ‘Babe?’ He says, letting him go. Ricky turns from him, stumbling toward the sink, hand over his mouth. 

‘Rick, what is it?’ Chris asks, alarmed. He can see his shaking shoulders as he bends over the sink. Ricky doesn’t speak to him as he washes the black paint off his neck. Chris stares at his back and at last Ricky turns, and Chris can see the bruises vivid even through the vestigial smudges of paint. 

‘I’ll kill him,’ Chris says, feeling fury glut into his bloodstream, shaking hands closing into fists. He starts towards the door but Ricky runs to block it, hands on Chris’ chest. 

‘Chris, no! Please!’ he begs, tugging at Chris’ hand on the handle of the door, ‘darling, please, we have a plan. Three more months, that’s it, Chris. The plan, remember the plan.’ Chris takes a breath, feeling his stomach burn. _That bastard_. Chris had told him what would happen if he’s ever dared lay a hand on Ricky again.

‘ _Please_ ,’ Ricky says, softly, pulling Chris hand to his face and pressing his cheek against it. Chris exhales heavily and puts his other arm around Ricky to hold him close. He thinks of the plan. Their plan; to save enough money to escape this place and escape the icy desperation that had driven them to it in the first place. Chris can still remember being so hungry his stomach was a constant knot and he sees in the way Ricky’s will darken sometimes that he can remember that too. 

‘I hate that he hurt you,’ Chris mumbles into his hair. 

‘I know, baby, I hate it too,’ Ricky huffs, ‘but we’re going to get away from here forever. We just need to wait. Three more months, three more paychecks and that’s it. We’ve got enough to get away, we can escape.’ Chris hums, soothed by Ricky’s words. They stay like that for a moment, entwined in each other. 

‘I love you,’ Ricky says, after another moment. 

‘I love you too,’ Chris says, cupping his head to look into his eyes, ‘so much, Rick.’ Chris bends more to kiss behind Ricky’s ear then pressing his lips carefully to the bruises on his neck like he could kiss them away. Ricky squeezes his waist, turning his head so Chris will kiss his mouth. 

‘He only does it because he’s jealous,’ Ricky says, fingertips plucking at the buttons on Chris’ shirt. He kisses the ink on Chris’ throat, down between his collar bones to the centre of his chest. ‘—he’s jealous you get to fuck me and he doesn’t.’ 

Chris snorts but allows Ricky to climb up onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, using his lean muscles to envelope Chris completely. Chris smiles, hands on the back of his thighs as he carries Ricky across the room to drop him back to sprawl on their bed. 

Ricky laughs laying back as Chris unpeels his arms, kissing his inner wrist down his forearm to the ditch of his elbow and up across his bicep. Ricky giggles as Chris kisses and nibbles his sensitive skin. Chris kisses his mouth again, slipping his thumbs under the shoulder straps of his leotard. He pulls his straps down kissing along Ricky’s throat and collar bones, mindful of the dark bruises; each one making his gut burn. 

He unthreads both of Ricky’s arms from the costume and starts to pull the stretchy fabric down his body kissing as he goes. He kisses down and across Ricky’s chest, pausing to suck and lick at his nipples making him writhe beneath him. He pulls at the fabric more, so he can get at Ricky’s deliciously sensitive ribs and stomach, then lower to nip at his hip bones and then lower still until he completely slides the leotard off, down Ricky’s thighs and calves. 

‘Hmm,’ Chris says, letting his fingertips trace the cut of Ricky’s hip. Ricky makes a soft frustrated noise, arching his back. Chris smirks and lets his fingertip trace below his navel. Ricky shivers, biting his lip. Chris grins, letting his fingertip brush through the crisp hairs at the base of his cock before finally closing his hand around it. Ricky exhales, eyelashes fluttering prettily. 

Chris strokes him slowly, making him squirm and moan. Chris puts a knee up on the bed, bending to kiss his stomach. Ricky moans, hands sinking into Chris’ hair. Chris takes the hint and kisses lower, mouthing and licking at the base of his cock. 

‘ _Chris_ —’ Ricky whines and Chris takes Ricky’s cock into his mouth. He can feel sparks tingling across his palms as he holds Ricky’s hips, letting his cock slide deeper into his mouth. Ricky moans and Chris can feel his nails dragging across his scalp. Chris takes him deeper, groaning, as he feels Ricky start to roll his hips up into his mouth. 

Chris leans into him more, hand smoothing down his thigh, encouraging his movements. Chris’ skin is burning, a flush prickling across his skin. Every noise Ricky’s making is going straight to his cock. He wants to get naked and press Ricky flat to the mattress. But he’s restraining himself; there’s something he has to do tonight.

Ricky moans, squirming underneath him, as he fucks up into Chris’ mouth. Chris groans, Ricky’s cock is hot and thick, slick on his tongue. He lets his hands stroke over the taut skin on Ricky’s stomach. He wants to fuck him so badly, and every quiver and moan is making him want to more. His cock is straining and he can feel Ricky’s hands tight in his hair. 

‘Chris, I’m—’ Ricky says, hands tight on his shoulders. Chris let’s his cock slip from his mouth. 

‘Go ahead, baby,’ Chris says, pulling back to pant and kiss Ricky’s thigh. Ricky pushes up on his elbows to look at him. 

‘Don’t you want to—?’ Ricky says, frowning. 

‘Let me take care of you,’ Chris says and Ricky’s frown softens as he relaxes back. Chris takes his cock back into his mouth. Chris can feel Ricky’s hands hot on his shoulders, his hips flexing. He moans as Chris takes him deeper. Chris groans, enjoying the ache in his jaw. Ricky whines through his teeth, hand clamping tight on the back of Chris’ neck. 

Chris can feel Ricky go rigid as he comes, spine curving towards him. Chris swallows, feeling his cock throbbing. He pulls off Ricky, panting. He smudges a hand across his mouth, looking at where Ricky’s body is spilt across the bed, loose-limbed. His eyes are glossy and his hair’s over his face where he’d thrown his head back on the mattress as he’d come. Chris strokes a hand over his stomach, smiling at him. 

‘Your turn, baby,’ Ricky says, smirking and making to sit up but Chris stops him with gentle hands.

‘Let me hold you for a bit?’ Chris asks. Ricky frowns again but shrugs rolling onto his side so Chris can lay beside him. Chris kisses his hair, pulling the blankets around him before settling against his back. 

Chris waits until he’s sure Ricky’s asleep and slips from the bed. He shrugs on his jacket, looking down at the love of his life curled contentedly on their bed. He loves him. _So much_. 

And he’s not going to do anything to jeopardise the future they've been so carefully planning together. But, accidents happen. Locks break and cage doors get nudged open, and they always keep the lions hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are wilder than I intended 😅
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
